


Little Ballerina Egg

by Kitty514



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Eggsy does ballet, Eggsy is a precious egg, Fluff, M/M, there's dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds an abandoned training room to practice dancing in, but little does he know that he has an audience. Fluffy stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ballerina Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy does a move called a grand allegro in this, which, if you want to see what it looks like, videos of it can be found on the internet. Thanks for reading!

Merlin was the first person to find Eggsy in the abandoned training room. He had been walking past the one-way mirrors that looked into the large room in a search for a lost box of wires. At first, he didn’t even process the movement in the room. It’s not until he’s standing back up with the box in his hands and is glancing into the room for a second time that he realizes Eggsy is in there.

Merlin steps up to the mirror. Eggsy is sprawled out on the laminated wooden floor, sweating and breathing heavily. He must have pushed all of the equipment to the sides of the room by himself. JB is perched on top of an overturned punching bag, sleeping. Merlin starts towards the door to see what is happening when Eggsy pushes himself up onto his feet quickly. 

Eggsy is moving across the length of the room in a fluid blur. He’s jumping and spinning and on the ground and then back up again. It finally hits Merlin a few shocked moments later that Eggsy is dancing. A small astounded noise escapes his mouth as he watches Eggsy in the training room. Before he knows it, Merlin has his phone pulled out and is calling Roxy to come down to the old training room. He doesn’t explain why, just tells her she really needs to see something. 

Roxy is there a little while later, walking fast with a concerned look on her face. Merlin pulls her next to him and points his chin towards the one-way mirror. She falls silent for a moment as she takes in the scene in front of her. 

“Is that… Eggsy? Doing ballet? Can he see us?” Roxy asks when she regains her composure. She turns to Merlin, who shakes his head. “Since when could he dance? He never told me anything about it.” 

Merlin shrugs and watches as Roxy pulls out her phone and starts recording Eggsy. When he falls gracefully back onto the floor, Roxy stops recording. She types out a quick text and sends it out. Merlin raises an eyebrow at her. She holds up her phone so that he can see that she sent the video to Harry along with their location. 

Harry is there even faster than Roxy, standing on the other side of Merlin without saying anything. The three of them stand in front of the mirror and wait quietly for Eggsy to start dancing again. When Eggsy picks himself from the floor and starts to move, they’re entranced. Eggsy’s muscles strain underneath his skin as he stretches through each movement, his face contorting in concentration. Sweat keeps dripping off of his forehead whenever his head moves too far down. He blinks rapidly as the sweat slips into his eyes, his arms and legs preoccupied as he performs a grand allegro. 

Eggsy sits down heavily a couple minutes later. He wipes at the sweat on his face with his already wet shirt. Roxy, Merlin, and Harry all make an approving noise as they catch sight of Eggsy’s abs. Harry has to take out his handkerchief and wipe at his own brow, and Merlin takes it from him to do the same. They’re all so distracted that they don’t see Eggsy gathering his stuff together and leaving the room with JB in tow. All three of them jump at the sound of the door opening, then try and fail to act casual. 

Eggsy jumps higher than any of them when he spots Roxy, Merlin, and Harry. 

“What are you guys doing? Have you been here the whole time?” Eggsy asks, his voice quivering a bit. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Merlin stutters a little bit before gaining his voice. “It’s my fault. I came down here to find a box and saw you in the training room through the one-way mirror. Then I called Roxy down and then she texted Harry.” 

Roxy reaches out and slaps Eggsy’s arm. “You never told me you did ballet.” 

Eggsy winces and rubs his arm. “Sorry. I didn’t say anything because it’s not the kind of thing you announce when you grew up in the situation I did.” He ducks his head, glancing up at the three of them through thick eyelashes like a sad puppy. 

Harry has to reach out and grab Merlin’s arm to steady himself. He’s never been much for feelings but right now his heart is beating hard and he senses a surge of something strangely close to affection for Eggsy. He takes a deep breath and shoves past everyone. Eggsy watches him disappear with a worried look on his face. 

Merlin clears his throat awkwardly. “I should go, too.” He takes the box by his feet into his hands and hurries off in the same direction as Harry. 

Immediately after, Eggsy begins rambling. “Did you see Harry’s face? He looked upset. What if he’s not okay with me dancing for some reason? Or with me being down here in this room? Oh my god, he’s probably mad at me. I don’t-” 

Roxy keeps shushing him until he stops talking. “Eggsy, it’s fine. Harry is not mad at you. He has no reason to be upset with you. Calm down.” She gently touches his arm, giving him a genuine look. “Just go talk to him. I bet you’ll be surprised at what he thinks.” 

Eggsy takes a deep breath before nodding, squeezing Roxy’s hand briefly. She pushes him in the direction of the stairs, following behind him with JB at her heels when he finally gives in to her shoving. 

*** 

Harry’s office is small but comfortable. It’s all warm colors and lights that are never too bright. He owns a large amount of books that he somehow managed to stuff into the shelves lining two of the walls. Eggsy has grown accustomed to it, spending much of his free time in between missions in the company of Harry. He would sit in a chair in the corner with a book in his hands, but not really reading. The warmth of the room and the lulling sound of Harry typing or writing usually made him drowse off. 

Now, though, Eggsy is anxious as he enters the office after knocking a couple of times. He had taken a shower and dressed in his suit slowly before making his way there. Harry is behind his desk, sorting through some papers. Harry takes off his glasses and looks up at Eggsy as he pulls the chair from the corner of the office up to the desk. He sits down across from Harry, his left leg shaking up and down of its own accord. JB sits patiently by him. 

“Uh,” Eggsy begins, “about earlier…” 

Harry shakes his head, interrupting him. “Don’t worry about it. You weren’t bothering anyone, so there’s no problem with you dancing in the abandoned training room.” 

Eggsy waits for more from Harry, but he’s gone back to shuffling papers around. Eggsy opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again when he can’t find immediately find any words. His brow furrows as he stares across the desk at Harry. 

“You’re upset. At me?” Eggsy asks. 

Surprise crosses Harry’s face as he straightens up in his chair and gazes at Eggsy. “No. No, why would I be upset?” 

“Because you’re being weird and not talking to me like you usually do.” Eggsy bit his bottom lip, chewing on it. Harry is watching his lips, drawing in shallow breaths. Eggsy stands up abruptly, scaring JB. He gives an apologetic look to the small pug before backing up towards the door. 

“Wait.” The word comes from Harry, who is standing up now, too. Eggsy freezes by the door. “I didn’t mean to act like that. I’m sorry. I’ve just been really preoccupied lately. Let me make it up to you.” 

“Dance with me.” Eggsy says plainly. 

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “Excuse me?” 

Eggsy dares to smirk even though his heart is beating hard at the thought of the request he had blurted out without thought. He holds out his hand to Harry as he approaches the desk once more, faking confidence. “You said you would make it up to me, right? So dance with me. You’ve already seen me do it. Now I get to see your skills.” 

Harry glances at Eggsy’s outstretched hand suspiciously for a moment. Then, he takes his hand. He pulls Eggsy in close, placing one hand elegantly on the small of Eggsy’s back. Eggsy breathes in sharply, surprised at Harry focusing all of his attention on him so suddenly. He’s quickly growing nervous again in such close proximity to Harry. The scent of his cologne fills his nose intoxicatingly and Eggsy can feel the small motions of his body pressed up against his. He tries to avoid eye contact but it’s more difficult than he thought it would be. 

“We don’t have any music.” Eggsy stammers quietly, fighting down a blush. 

“We don’t need any.” Harry whispers with a small smile before he gives Eggsy a small push backwards. 

It takes the two of them a few seconds before they find their own rhythm. Their feet move in tandem across the small office floor. They move so perfectly together that Eggsy forgets his embarrassment for a moment, staring into Harry’s deep brown eyes. He can still feel Harry’s body shifting against his. It feels like he’s floating. He wants to dance with Harry forever. He wants to kiss Harry. 

At the sudden realization of his want for Harry, Eggsy pulls away abruptly. Harry stumbles back a bit, holding his hands up in front of him. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asks him, a concerned look crossing his face. 

Eggsy runs a hand through his hair, which is still slightly damp from the shower. He straightens out his suit jacket. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just got dizzy, is all.” He lies. 

Harry moves up to Eggsy, tilting his head up towards him with a hand on Eggsy’s chin. Eggsy can’t seem to focus, his head in a haze, as Harry examines him closely. He isn’t even thinking when he stands up on his toes and touches his lips to Harry’s. When Eggsy takes in what he’s doing, he begins to pull back again. But Harry is kissing him back, one hand gently placed on Eggsy’s cheek and the other on his waist. 

Eggsy grasps Harry’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He angles his head to deepen the kiss, and he feels like he’s in heaven, like this could last forever. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so content in the arms of another person. Harry’s teeth graze over Eggsy’s bottom lip when they start to separate for air. Eggsy feels a shiver go down his spine, and he can’t quite take a decent breath. Their foreheads rest touching each other. 

Harry pulls back from Eggsy a little, his eyes searching his face. “Well, that was unexpected.” Harry says, huffing out a laugh. 

Eggsy breaks into a large grin. “That’s the power of dance.” He jokes. He takes Harry’s hand from his cheek into his own hand, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. They both begin to move again, their steps perfectly in time with one another. They dance like this for a long time in the cramped office, the quiet their music. 


End file.
